chibi_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mukuro Furukawa
Mukuro Furukawa is a main character in Chibi Vampire ll. He is a vampire with the alias Zodiac. Summary Originally, Mukuro had isolated himself from society by living in the vast emptiness of the cosmos. However, he was eventually discovered by the AVT through Westcott's . The AVT then launched a fleet of warships and multiple squads of Bandersnatch units to capture him. Nevertheless, he effortlessly stopped the attack using his Angel and simultaneously dropped artilleries at 42 different locations around the world in retaliation. Appearance Mukuro is a cute young boy with short blonde hair and dull, amber eyes. Personality As a result of sealing away his emotions using , Mukuro bears an icy cold, robot-like, demeanor. He claims to be okay with living all alone in outer space and wishes to be on his own. He has shown his willingness of issuing threats and utilizing violence to make sure no one disturbs his solitude. However, the fact that he had told Ria he sealed away his emotions implies that deep down, he wants her to save him from his loneliness. After having his emotions unlocked, Mukuro regained his true personality, which in contrast to his sealed one, is very emotional. Due to growing up as an orphan, Mukuro fears to be alone again and desperately wants to remain attached to those who he believes loves him. Even after going as far as to seal the other Vampires memories of him, Ria describes his intentions as being motivated by pure love and innocence rather than any true ill will. In terms of speech, Mukuro speaks in an overly archaic style. He often speaks in a third person perspective by referring to himself as "Muku" (むく). History Background Mukuro once was a lonely child that grew up with no family. In his solitude, he concluded that people blessed with a family were special, and he could not be considered special. However, one day, he was adopted by a couple who wanted a child. They, along with an older brother, would soon become a family to him. For a while, he lived in bliss under the warmth of a family. His brother would complement his hair, and they often went stargazing together, as he recited the lore of each constellation to him. However, one day while visiting Tenguu Tower, his brother brought along a friend, who commented that Mukuro needed to cut his hair. Hurt by how his brother had changed from always praising his golden hair, he concluded that his brother had loved his friend more than him. As he panicked over that conclusion, appeared before him and offered to give him new powers and gave him the angel . With this new found power, he locked the memories of every acquaintance of his family so that they would love only him. However, his family angrily rebuked him in return, terrified at how he suddenly obtained an unfathomable power. Unable to handle learning and losing the warmth of a family, he then sealed his own memories and heart before departing for space. This action caused his heart to become an emotionless machine that was fine with living in outer space, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone. Relationships Ria Maaka Due to sealing away his emotions, Mukuro treats Ria with general indifference. After having his heart unlocked, Mukuro becomes deeply attached to Ria after seeing her efforts in saving him. Due to becoming attached to Ria, he refused to share her with the others. Afterwards, Mukuro refers to Ria as her family, and permits that she be the only one he is willing to let cut his hair. Powers and Abilities Angel's Powers Angel: Michael (封解主 (ミカエル), Fūkaishū, lit., "Seal-Removing Lord") Weapon: Key According to Ria, Mukuro's powers make him a Vampire whose danger level could rival herself. From Ria's analysis, Michael has two different, yet closely related abilities. The angel has the ability to seal a target’s function by impaling it with a key and can alter the very fabric of space-time by unlocking space to create a wormhole. So far Mukuro's Angel, Michael, has shown to have the following abilities: * Segva - Lock 閉（セグヴァ): Seals away certain functions of the target. It even works on sealing abstract concepts like emotions and memories. At full power, he claimed that it could be used to stop the Earth's rotation. * Rātaibu - Unlock 開（ラータイブ): Allows Mukuro to open up holes in space that can be used to teleport himself, summon forth meteorites, and redirect incoming attacks. * Shifuru - Release 放（シフルール): Unleashes the true potential of by transforming it into a halberd-like weapon. * Jerez - Solution 解（ヘレス): Decomposes vampiric power and the bonds holding molecules together. * Tefetē- Small Key (テフェテー): Shrinks down to a miniature version small enough to be held easily at the palm of a person's hand. Although Mukuro has yet to use this ability himself, he instructs Ria to use this form when trying to unlock her past memories of Aricia. This causes Ria to wonder if Mukuro had also used Tefetei in the past to seal his own emotions. * Unnamed Energy Beam: From the tip of 's key, he can launch a concentrated beam of spirit energy that can pierce through anything Mukuro has also shown to have the Vampires common ability to fly and can remain in outer space without any harm or need to breathe. Trivia * His Angel's name, Michael, means "Who is like God". * Michael also represents the sun. * Eloah means "Lord" in Hebrew. * Mukuro's name is written as (六喰), which contains the character "Six".